


My Home Is Your Lips

by burnmeumi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnmeumi/pseuds/burnmeumi
Summary: After a long week of classes, Umi and Honoka go out into the countryside so they can watch the stars and relax. And with the help of Polaris, the north star, Honoka is able to find her way home.





	My Home Is Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I've been meaning to write the next chapter to MWCMMT? for months but my inspiration is so fleeting, this is the first thing I've actually written since then. I got the idea while playing SIF and it was just too cute to not write.

Honoka had never been into looking at the stars, sure she could see why people liked doing it and could sort of understand the calm tranquillity of gazing at the night sky, but it never interested her. It wasn’t the kind of hyperactive activity that Honoka ever thought she’d find herself enjoying—but laying there, next to her beautiful girlfriend, in that open meadow in the middle of the Japanese countryside, Honoka was truly enjoying it.

Umi was resting next to her, pointing to random stars and energetically naming off their names, what constellations they’re a part of, what they were used for in years past—general information she’d pick up off Rin and Maki. Like Honoka, Umi was never a fan of stargazing—but after their constellation costume shoot all those years ago, Umi had slowly become more interested in astronomy and night time astronomical observation. It had taken a lot of work to get Honoka out into the country with her, but after a long week of classes for the both of them Honoka had finally relented.

“…And that one’s Polaris—the North Star.”

Honoka’s eyes followed Umi’s slender finger to a single, seemingly stationary light in the dark sky—bright enough to be easily noticed, even amongst the billions and billions of stellar objects against the dark background of the heavens.

“It’s the brightest star in Ursa Minor, more commonly known as the Little Dipper,” Umi recited off the top of her head. It always amazed Honoka how smart Umi was, especially when compared to her. Umi was always able to pick up on new skills and new information much faster than Honoka ever could, no matter what it was.

…Except maybe baking.

“Before maps and compasses were more commonly owned by travellers, and before sailors had more reliable methods of tracking their directions on the ocean, people relied on Polaris in order to find their way…” Umi trailed off and looked in Honoka’s direction, noticing her girlfriend’s glimmering eyes looking at her.

Honoka had always thought Umi was beautiful, and had never once thought she wasn’t—but right then, with her black tresses laying across the meadow and her amber eyes lit up from the flickering campfire and the lights from the stars and the moon, glowing as if they themselves were stars, stars owned by a woman more beautiful than the heavens themselves—at least to Honoka.

Honoka’s eyes trailed down to Umi’s lips, and without a second thought she scooted herself closer to her girlfriend and gave her a gentle, loving kiss.

“W-What was that about?”

Honoka smiled gently, cuddling up to Umi and resting her head on Umi’s chest. “You said the north star helps people find their way home, right?” At Umi’s nod, Honoka pointed upwards, “Well, it helped me find my way home~”


End file.
